Eternal flame (Rewriting - Old version, not good)
by Cryocontrol
Summary: EDIT: Incredibly cliche and not very well written except if you want to laugh, read at your own risk. The fire has awakened and claimed its new lord; no one will stop him as he starts his purge. NO PAIRINGS, rated M for safety.
1. Prologue

"Hello, I like to talk normally."

 _"I think you will Burrrn."_

 **"My intimidating voice of fire will consume you."**

 **THIS IS ALSO MANIPULATIVE DUMBLEDORE AND DUMBLE/WEASLEY/POTTER BASHING. Couldn't fit it in the summary.**

 _New fanfiction! Anyway, my other fanfiction is probably going to be finished (briefly like 1-2 chapters) or abandoned because I don't like it at the moment, but I will be implementing some of the ideas into a future fanfic I got planned. This is an HP fanfic so if you don't like that and want to something else well then the wonderful invention of the back button exists for you. James may be a bit (very) OOC, but this is a neglected Harry story, so it is supposed to be this way. Also, this is a semi-wow crossover but not really, as in you don't need to know anything about wow I'm just borrowing some of the stuff from it for this fanfic. I might add in a few jabs to wow so it might help to know a little bit (google search Ragnaros or some shit like that). Anyway, hope you enjoy!_

 **If you believe I own HP or any elements of WOW then perhaps you have been watching too much of American horror story season 2 and believed that you are in fact in an asylum because that's what I think.**

* * *

James and Lily were always caring individuals and were known to many as paradigms of the light. They never gave up hope and always stood up for those they cared for and protected, however, Lily was never as strong as James, and while being a respectable and powerful witch in her right, she didn't have the hardened occlumency front that belonged to James. The horrors of war can do many a thing to someone's conscience, health and well being and she just couldn't take it anymore. She tried on numerous occasions to get out of the organization's associated with the war, just to settle down a start a family away from the atrocities committed around her but one man wouldn't let her go from his grasp. Albus Dumbledore, the leader of the light, was keen to keep her in the order of the phoenix and after many arguments with him and James she eventually submitted to them and kept on fighting in the war. If only she knew what would happen she might have left and ran away but alas seers are rare, and Lily did not possess that skill nor any knowledge of a professional to contact, and Lily would never think of going to Trawley. This was all assuming she would have assumed to approach one in the first place. But many miles away the gears of fate were turning, and this one simple action of devotion would strike nightmares into seers, everywhere of the dangers to come, centaurs gallop close tonight as the sun shines bright, piercing their prophecies and foretelling their doom. Far away from all this sitting in the maternal ward of St Mungo's Lily lay with James by her side, waves of pain wracked her as she screamed pushing and pushing until James's words of encouragement passed her senses.

"Come on almost there" he talked with excitement like a child who has just seen the fire for the first time or who has tasted the frozen delight of ice cream. Lily suddenly burst out with a scream of pleasure that was almost sexual in nature and fell limp with relaxation onto the cushioned hospital bed.

The nurse turned around towards James with a bundle in her hands before breathing in and announcing "Here is your child," Suddenly Lily started shaking with pain and let out a cry before another baby dropped onto the into the nurses arms. She seemed shocked but still happy at this development before turning back to James "Twins" a smile developed on her face as she spoke and James was able to get a good look at the children. The younger of the two, a boy who they later named Harrison or Harry for short was a relatively sleek child an unusual characteristic for a child, adding to this he also possessed a small red tuft of hair upon his head. The strangest thing about this child was not the hair or the physique oh no, the most unusual thing was his eyes. The white cloud surrounded his red pupil however this was not the happy fun filled red of the sun nor the blood red that he is covered with, this red was more like magma sloshing around in an endless ocean. As James went to look at his other child a ray of sun burst through the window and irradiated the child in its light he giggled and curled up bathing in it. That was not what James should have seen, if he had been more careful he might have seen the intelligent glint in his eyes, almost as if he was aware of his surroundings but such as thing would be impossible, right? Thinking nothing of it James turned his attention to his other child still wary of Harry's eyes, this child who would go on to be named Henry was a more average and normal baby with sea green eyes and mud brown hair covered in pounds of baby fat. However, something about this child seemed to echo with light that appeared to crush anything coming from the other child. James instantly walked over and took the babies before placing Harry down onto the bed In which Lily lay and proceeding to play with Henry so attracted to his light as Harry looked on in disappointment.

Lily still lay asleep, and the nurse had left after checking everything was alright, so it stands to reason that none of them saw the man lurking in the shadows outside the room with his wand pointed directly at Henry his gaze never swaying from his target. As he began to enter the room, the aura of light coming from Henry died down but still weakly resonated from him as James was looking at him in awe. James turned his head towards the door as it began to sway back and forth before Dumbledore strolled through a grandfatherly smile plastered on his face as he looked at the rooms occupants before addressing James. "I have some grim news" his smile instantly vanishing as he spoke before adopting a calm but serious look. "Is Lily awake?" As he asked, he could already see that Lily was coming to, but James responded anyway.

"Yes she's just coming around now" James replied before looking at Dumbledore as he began to speak.

"These are your children then my boy?" James seemed to twitch at the nickname before he replied

"Yes," James said before picking up Harry, "The younger one is Harrison or as we call him Harry and the older one is Henry". Dumbledore glanced at Harry briefly before focusing on Henry unfortunately for him inside Harry's already developing mind he subconsciously took note of that and filed it away as his first emotion began to reach into his conscience and although it was almost nothing now it would start to flourish over the next few years, neglect. "So what was this news you spoke of," James said snapping Dumbledore out of his trance before looking towards Lily as she awoke.

"James? Can I see our children". Happiness gleamed in her eyes as she asked.

"Of course my angel" James replied before lifting the two babies into view of Lily and pointing at Harry "This one is the youngest Harrison" he then looked at Henry as he spoke "and this one is Henry". Lily's face lit up as she looked at the two children before Dumbledore interjected.

"Unfortunately, I have some bad news for you" Everyone looked at Dumbledore as he spoke, "I have recently come into possession of a prophecy which tells of a chosen one to defeat Voldemort".

James looked shocked but relieved before he replied "How is this bad news and what is this prophecy?" Dumbledore shook his head before answering.

"The prophecy is worded in such a way so that it can only be referring to one of your children, the other candidate, the Longbottom's boy could have also been the chosen one, but he was born early in the morning, and this cancels out any chance of it being him." James and Lily were shocked but yet proud at one of their children being the chosen one, their flesh and blood was going to defeat Voldemort they couldn't be happier. "Would you like to hear the prophecy" Lily and James glanced at Dumbledore before both eagerly nodding "However you must tell me something first" Dumbledore looked at them and paused before continuing "Which one of these children is the elder" James pointed at Henry and held him aloft for Dumbledore to see

"His name is Henry" Dumbledore nodded before reciting the prophecy.

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will power the Dark Lord knows not…and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives…the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies."

James and Lily had looked at Dumbledore and Henry in shock before Dumbledore started up again.

"I believe Henry will guide this world into a new light and defeat Voldemort once and for all". James looked on in happiness before he wondered about Harry.

"What should we do with Harry then? Surely he will get jealous of Henry as he will need extra training to defeat Voldemort" Dumbledore quickly moved to get his point in as if time was of the essence.

"Your right but we can't let him stay in the wizarding world as he will get even more jealous of Henry and may go dark" James quickly agreed while Lily put up her hand as if trying to get into the conversation

"We could send her to my sister; I hear she has a husband and a son now, and Harry would grow up not knowing of the wizarding world". Dumbledore and James nodded In agreement before Dumbledore added to her statement

"It would be safer for him there also as I could put up blood wards protecting him from any death eaters trying to get at Henry by killing his brother." Lily while only moderately convinced before was now nodding with dedication seeing this Dumbledore took Harry and apparated away after saying goodbye to the rest of the Potters. He looked down at Harry on the doorstep to the Dursley's while putting up the wards and started talking to him, unaware that his little mind was documenting everything he said, after all, an eidetic memory does have some advantages

"All is going to plan, soon I'll have your brother defeat Voldemort and after I rescue you from the Dursley's I will be able to mold you into a hero for the light before I can take all that for myself and become the only light, Lord, after all." Dumbledore paused to look down at Harry with a smile on his face. "No one will care about you until then, even your parents were so quick to give you up and focus on your brother" Dumbledore turned walking away from the house as he muttered to himself "see you in eleven years" before apparating away into the night.

On the cold doorstep of an ordinary house in a typical neighborhood lay a child on his freezing but yet not cold. As he lay there he knew one thing "they left me", and in those warm but unforgiving eyes, magma crashed about in magnificent waves of anger as fires roared and burst into life upon anyone and anything a new fire was growing. Because Dumbledore, fanning the smallest flame will make it grow but stoking it for eleven years will create an inferno, ready to consume the world

* * *

AN-In this fanfic Henry will defeat Voldemort at an early age but this is because of Dumbledore using ancient magic to reflect the spell and well you will see in the later chapters, however since this story is mostly from Harry's POV and you can probably get the idea of what happens I'm not going to describe it in detail, but rather Harry will slowly learn about it as he learns about the wizarding world. Harry will also hate his family especially his mom and dad but all will be explained later.


	2. Kindling

"Hello I like to talk normally"

 _"I_ _think_ _you will Burrrn"_

 **"My** **intimidating voice** **of fire will consume you"**

 _ **If you couldn't tell Harry is most likely going to be a 'bit' of a pyromaniac, as in burning everything, but that's part of the job really.**_

 _New chapter! Thanks for all the favs, follows and reviews (if there are any when I upload this) on the story it rly means a lot to know people are reading your stories. I hope you like fire puns and references because I got a lot of them to come in the next few chapters. Also on an unrelated note HP fanfic is really saturated, I mean almost 2 hours after I uploaded this it was on the 6th page lol, I assume people filter based on word count to get rid of a lot of the shit on here so I'm going to have to try to write as much as possible to get my WC up. Anyway enjoy chapter 2!_

Harry Potter sat in a cupboard, no not his cupboard, after all, freaks like him shouldn't get anything, in fact, the only reason he even knew his name was due to his unusually strong memory. After seeing anything, Harry could recall the event, person or place with incredulous detail often being able to remember the eye colour of everyone he meets in a day, although this number is regrettably small. As he keenly fondled his few belongings including a mattress and a pencil he managed to pilfer during one of his nightly raids on the kitchen he sat down to think, but these were not the thoughts of a child. Not ones of happiness, joy or love and compassion instead these were ironically cold in nature, feelings of anger, despair and revenge. Harry was always a strange child; perhaps that's what the beatings were for, but he knew that was not the case. He knew this because of his extraordinary intelligence. Maybe it was because of the mending of broken bones or perhaps it was because of his unusual affinity for fire and the dark as contradictory as they may be. After you live somewhere for a while you grow attached to it so maybe liking the dark wasn't as strange as he thought. However Harry had never seen a real fire in his life, yet he seemed to be able to recall to frightening detail encounters with them and strange creatures covered with flickering embers and molten currents. Harry could have attributed this to a child's imagination, but he knew he was not normal in the slightest, his family only reinforced this.

"BOY GET OUT HERE AND MAKE BREAKFAST". A shout came from outside of the cupboard and quickly snapped him out of his trance. Harry listened to it echo around the house with strange amusement before the echoing was interrupted by a loud banging coming from the same direction.

Perhaps he could have humored him with a reply, but thinking of the disdain involved with the response he decided not to, he quickly had learnt to keep his mouth shut. As a ten-year-old (nearly eleven) Harry was already forced to do the cooking and all of the chores, most so menial that describing them would make you faint out of boredom. Before this Harry was allowed relative freedom compared to now and as a result, he was able to keep his temper in check. Harry had a relatively fiery personality and was know to have outbursts of pure, unfiltered rage which was the cause of the majority of his beatings or 'sessions' as his uncle called them.

"My little Dudikins is going to school for the first time, were so proud of you" A shrill high pitched voice came from the kitchen alerting Harry to the presence of his other 'family' members. Although he harbored less hate towards the woman and child of the family, he by no means liked or even favored them over his Uncle. "Boy gets in here already" She snapped sharply turning her head towards the corridor to face Harry, unaware of any emotions "the boy" was feeling. Harry quickly walked into the kitchen afraid he would be unable to contain his anger after another session with his Uncle.

"Make sure you get all those chores done before dinner tonight freak or there will be trouble." The way his Uncle said that leaving no doubt in Harry's mind however as he looked at the list he was distraught at the amount of work his Uncle was leaving him, already wondering how he could get in done in time. Then it hit him; he wasn't supposed to get it done, his Uncle wanted to beat him "and there is nothing..I..can..d **o..about..IT** ". A feeling of bliss washed over him, at first, he tried resisting before he realized it wouldn't go away, so he gave up and let it come. His anger roared up before he picked up the pan and hurled it with all his force at the nearest creature. Unfortunately, this happened to be Dudley, who was in the process of leaving the kitchen, with his back turned to Harry, a prime target. As the pan hurtled across the room, Harry stared in shock at what he had done, not for any moral reasons but instead for the fear of what would come after.

As the pan collided with the back of Dudley's head Vernon was unusually quick to his feet before lurching over to Harry an indignant expression carved into his face. As he rained down a hail of punches and kicks, Harry curled up trying to neutralize the pain of the incoming strikes. Suddenly Harry felt a rough hand throttle his neck before it cast him into the cupboard, a small clicking sound the only comfort. Crawling like a wounded animal onto his bed he tried to embrace himself for protection but only ended up causing more pain to himself Unfortunately for Harry, unaware of it he may be, he was dying. His ribs had pierced his lungs causing every breath to become a strenuous task.

 _"Is this what death is then? The sickly embrace of nothingness?"_ Before darkness claimed him, pain rocketed through his body in waves _"What is this? It feels like my body is destroying itself, maybe they were right? After all, this doesn't happen to normal people."_ A sharp pain had coursed through his head before a flood of images played themselves out however they were going to fast to make out. He feebly raised his hands to his head in an attempt to stop, slow, do anything to the pain but it was in vain.

 _"Its over... Am I dead now? I can meet my parents, do they even want me? Why, what did I do to deserve this? What di_ _ **d I DO?**_

Everything stopped, halted in time as Harry opened his eyes, the image not far from a birth, or, in this case, a re-birth. _"I'm alive? But how?_ As Harry raised his hands to see if he was indeed alive, he realized something, _"I know names, of things, creatures no people. I know everything"_ As Harry let out a small laugh he was instantly was shocked by the result _. "Was that me? Why does my voice sound so... demonic? Almost like two voices mixed? And deeper? But I like it"_ He though before starting to laugh again, louder this time. As he tried to get up he realized something _"Why is there fire all around me, not that I'm complaining but still..."_ As he looked down, he saw only flames and flickering embers however the fire was arranged in the distinct outline of a human body _"What? Why is my body on fire?"_ Harry remembered the images from before, all of them made sense now. He was the Firelord, the living (AN-Not actually considering he just died) embodiment of flame, magma and ashes _. "Harry Potter is dead. I am Pyrrus the second Firelord. I will not take the second name of one of these insects so what should I use Hmm, he is worthy of sharing a name with me. I shall take it as my middle name; I do not require a last my title is enough to inspire fear into these insects. Pyrrus Ragnaros the Firelord, worthy of my stature."_

 _"I am the true ruler of this world, none of those insects will get in my way, they will all BURN."_ Unfortunately, for the rest of the world, Harry's memories came with of his predecessors characteristics, mainly extreme arrogance and hate for all 'mortals' which also includes almost all magical creatures. This combined with his already growing hatred of humans through his late aunt and uncle lead to him especially despising the species he was part off before his death. Though being the second Firelord did come with various perks such as already knowing how to use all of the powers of his predecessor although given his release this was evidently not enough. Deciding to look through his memories later Harry got up and found it surprisingly easy to walk despite him not having a solid body. _"Pathetic kindling, they think they can hold_ _ **ME**_ _, with this, HA"_ Ha... no Pyrrus (AN-yes I am doing that lol) raised his hand towards the door engulfing it in flames before stepping through, relishing the feeling that the fire gave him.

"Damn freak ruining my child, I hope he dies in there" *BOOM* "What the hell has that freak done now if he's not dead yet ill make sure he is". As Uncle Vernon stepped out of his room he noticed the smell of burning wood, still muttering to himself about the 'boy' he went to walk downstairs.

"What the hell did you do boy" A shout came from behind me as Harry went to leave. He snapped his head around looking at Vernon from behind a black singed skull, however behind the skull was only scorching, whirling fire, no semblance of humanity left.

 **"You dare to talk to ME, I will crush you insect."** Vernon despite his less than intelligent nature realized the threat that this creature posed and decided (for once) to keep his mouth shut **"I am now the one in control.** _ **Mortal**_ **"** As he spoke the disdain and spite leaked out of his words causing a shiver to go up Vernon's spine.

Vernon seemed to regain his stupidity at that moment and decided to confront what he was sure was the freaks freakishness "FREAK what have you done?" If fire could get angry, then you would know from looking at Pyrrus at that point.

 **"I am no longer one of you mortals; I am Pyrrus Ragnaros the Firelord."** As he spoke, Pyrrus started to grow until he was at least as tall as two houses stacked on top of each other, his legs fused together into a fiery tornado, wider than his chest, leading up to the rest of his body. He broke through the roof as the grew igniting the house on fire in the process. As the fire engulfed his former Uncle and the rest of his 'family' along with the neighbors houses he raised his hand and summoned a strange hammer with a handle of fiery bulb-like objects and the rest of a red metal. Adorned with strange rune-like markings and boasting numerous spikes on the end and below the handle **. "Sulfuraass"**. He raised his hand summoning two creatures of fire adorned with cloaks of magma and ash. **"Minions, go and find me a dwelling worthy of the Firelord"** They gave what looked like a nod of acknowledgement before vanishing along with the Firelord, leaving Privet Drive in flames and a now alerted headmaster to put out the flames.

 _I know reviews are an A-class drug 'premium' if you would call them that, but ffs I need them to write. Rly anything is good even a simple 'Good. Update' (which happens to be most of the reviews on here) is at least somewhat inspiring. I once met someone who said "FFS leave some reviews" now that person happens to be my good friend. ME. So leave some damn re... you get the idea. Anyway hope you enjoyed this._


	3. Bonfire

"Hello I like to talk normally"

 _"I_ _think_ _you will Burrrn"_

 **"My** **voice of fire** **will consume you"**

 _ **"I am a**_ _ **servant of the Firelord**_ _ **and am**_ _ **talking outloud**_ _ **"**_

 **If you couldn't tell Harry is most likely going to be a 'bit' of a pyromaniac, as in burning everything, but that's part of the job really.**

 _1st review hype! Btw the bottom half of Pyrrus's/Harry's Firelord form looks kind of like a firenado, except alot wider with bits of magma and... you know what if you rly want a vague idea of what he looks like just google search Ragnaros the Firelord and go on images. BAM DONE no more descriptions needed, well ill probably include them anyway tbh._

 _And in response to the second review-TO SOON, YOU HAVE UPLOADED IT TO SOON EXECUTUS. Unfortunatly Executus is in fact dead, and if i can't bring Ragnaros back then im pretty sure i can't bring him back. However I will probably just make another flamewaker and give him a different name (half way through and BAM). I think i might have to start quoting Ragnaros whenever Pyrrus talks, its just to damn tempting._

 _ **I don't own this, infact the only thing no one could take away from me right now are the pot noodles I just bought and am currently eating. Pretty sad actually.**_

 _ ***START CHAPTER***_

A wrinkled old hand reached down and plucked another lemon drop from its abode, ready to devour said object. Suddenly an alarm goes off as silver ornaments start shattering, showering the man in silver and glass. He suddenly jumps, moving hastily which one would not expect from a man his age and raises a shield, vaporizing the glass into a silvery mist, which proceeds to brush gently past him. Seemingly in a panic, he stands up, reaches towards a Phoenix and vanishes leaving the lemon drops to roll down onto the floor.

A flash of flame, which would normally arouse fear in those nearby, especially if a man with what looks like a flaming bird stepped out of said fire, appeared in the middle of Privet drive. However, this flame was subsequently dwarfed by the inferno in front of it which seemed to cover the good part of 3 houses, including back gardens. Although the only thing Dumbledore seemed to care about, displaying a complete disregard for the people slowly burning to death 3 feet left of him was the house the inferno roared around. The Dursleys. Quickly whipping out his wand (AN-yes I did just write that) he proceeded to douse the flames in cold water. Stepping inside he found only the three barely distinguishable members of the Dursley family, but no Harry. Now Dumbledore was not one to give up easily but considering there was only one month left till the Harry's birthday he decided that he did not care where Harry was, especially, after all, his tracking charms and wards failed, because one month won't change anything. Right?

While this was going on, Fawkes knew what truly happened here, being a creature of fire he could recognise this particular type of fire anywhere and in the moment that Dumbledore, wise as he may be, stepped onto the property Fawkes was free of any bond to him. Because, Dumbledore may be powerful, but the Firelord is essentially the father of all flame including Phoenixes and as such Fawkes was now bonded to him, and him alone.

*ONE MONTH LATER*

Passing through the countryside of England one would not expect to find a small cave entrance, entrenched into the side of a cliff, not noticeable by any travelers. However if you were to venture into this cave, you would be treated to numerous obstacles. Firstly the smouldering heat, which given the chance would be hot enough to boil your skin and cause 3rd degree burns all over your body. Then you would encounter dozens, thousands even of creatures seemingly made out of fire and embers, although wizards who can summon these amalgamations to call them fire elementals. Next you would find what would first appear to be a cavern of rock however these rocks are creatures bound together by rivers of lava. Another species, this one more sentient dwells in the next few chambers. What many mistake for another similar race, known as the Naga have the same distinct features, however, these creatures are covered with sheets of fire and their skin has turned red, Flamewakers. Lastly, tunnels clustered with pools of magma and lava geysers in close succession await you before all the rock pipes converge into a single chamber, at least twice as high as any of the previous. In the center of the molten rock cavern lies a pool of magma, shadowed by a waterfall of lava lurking behind it. You might think this an anti-climactic end to the epic adventure through the cave, however, in the pool the Firelord sleeps, embraced by the warm touch of magma, and while seemingly blinded by the liquid he is well aware of all the happenings in the cavern.

In only one month Pyrrus was able to perfect his transformation to a human form, although it seems his role had some effects on his appearance. Gone was any resemblance of fat on his face leaving a much more regal appearance, with sharp, rigid edges and eyes that seemed to be peering into your soul. His eyes (formerly green) were now the colour of magma, with a fiery orange pupil, his hair was now the same shade of red as his eyes and spiked up. The ascension also seemed to correct any malnutrition or weaknesses his old body had, leaving him relatively tall for his age. Despite having a human form Pyrrus still preferred his actual appearance, notwithstanding the inconvenience of it being exceptionally tall as his human form was uncomfortable and his hybrid form, while a little better, was still not great.

Talking to the Firelord was considered a great honour amongst the creatures of fire and only a few were given it, one of which was Ignatius his 'right-hand flamewaker' so to speak, he was also the only one able to summon the Firelord although Pyrrus was capable of doing that on his own. With this in mind imagine the annoyance Pyrrus felt when a bird decided to fly into his abode clutching a letter addressed to him, interrupting his sleep. Yes, it was sent to Pyrrus Ragnaros, as when Pyrrus was born Harry Potter died, and so the name changed on the Hogwarts register. However no matter who it is addressed to the Firelord will not stand a message sent by a mortal bird presumably from one of those insects. On that day, many an owl mourned the passing of one of their own, burnt to a crisp.

"That's the third owl that hasn't returned" Dumbledore sat in his office muttering to himself. "Perhaps I should send Fawkes to find him; he couldn't possibly be hidden from a Phoenix." Little did Dumbledore know that he wouldn't be seeing Fawkes until the next year of school started.

"They keep sending their birds into my DOMAIN!" Currently, Pyrrus was submerged in magma, thinking about the futile attempts to contact him when he noticed a Phoenix in his chamber carrying another letter. "They subdue a creature of flame to their WILL. I will read this letter, so I can find the INSECT and PURGE HIM" Bursting out from the pool Pyrrus turns into his human form before grabbing the letter leaving the Phoenix to fly onto his shoulder and nuzzle his neck seemingly content.

 _ **HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**_

 _Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

 _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

 _Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

 _Dear Mr Ragnaros_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

 _Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Deputy Headmistress_

 _*OTHER SIDE*_

 _HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

 _UNIFORM_

 _First-year students will require:_

 _1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

 _2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

 _3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

 _4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)_

 _Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags._

 _COURSE BOOKS_

 _All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

 _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_

 _by Miranda Goshawk_

 _A History of Magic_

 _by Bathilda Bagshot_

 _Magical Theory_

 _by Adalbert Waffling_

 _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_

 _by Emeric Switch_

 _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

 _by Phyllida Spore_

 _Magical Drafts and Potions_

 _by Arsenius Jigger_

 _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

 _by Newt Scamander_

 _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

 _by Quentin Trimble_

 _OTHER EQUIPMENT_

 _1 wand_

 _1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

 _1 set glass or crystal phials_

 _1 telescope_

 _1 set brass scales_

 _Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad._

 _PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS_

 _ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK_

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus_

 _Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions_

 _"A school of magic, hmmm, I will attend their little academy if only to learn more ways to create fire. If I want to burn this world to the ground, I will need all the knowledge I can get. Then none of those INSECTS will ever stop ME."_ Pyrrus raised his hand creating a sheet of fire before it settled into parchment, doing the same thing with a pen he quickly scribbled down a reply before willing it to where the letter came from in a burst of flame.

To the insect in charge

I Pyrrus Ragnaros, formerly Harry Potter am attending your school on September 1st. I do not need an escort and will be there with whatever I need.

Pyrrus Ragnaros the Firelord

P.S. For enslaving a Phoenix Albus Dumbledore trust me, I will make you suffer.

 _"It says I need a uniform but not that I have to wear it. As if I would dirty myself wearing the clothes of mortals. Speaking of clothes"_ Pyrrus moved his hand, and a suit of armour shimmered into existence. The whole set of armour was made of a red metal with a distinct fire like appearance and the chest piece had two streams of moving magma on the left and right. The shoulder pads had three spikes on them and were adorned with molten runes shared by the center of the chest piece. The suit of armour didn't include legs or a helmet as it was designed for his true form (AN-SEE ABILITY "IMBUE" AT END OF CHAPTER). A skull doesn't need protecting, and a distinct lack of legs makes it hard to wear leg armour. The runes mostly included protection, durability, magic and defences against all elemental attacks, specifically water. Underneath his armour, he was dressed in a red ceremonial robe also covered with runes. A flowing red cape dragged behind him, trimmed with gold around the edges and decorated with moving fire at the bottom.

"IGNATIUS" Pyrrus shouted and almost instantly the flamewaker appeared, bowing his head towards the Firelord.

"What is it you wish, Lord Pyrrus?" The flamewaker replied, respectful of Pyrrus.

"I will be gone for some time. You will be in charge when I am not here."

"Of course Lord Pyrrus." Ignatius answered, openly honoured by the request.

"Good, now GO and let me sleep." Pyrrus shouted, followed by the hasty vanishing of the flamewaker.

 _ ***END CHAPTER***_

 _ **POWERS (so far)**_

 _ **FLAME MATERIUM**_ _\- creates an outline of fire which forms a solid object of whatever is required._

 _ **INFERNO CURRENT**_ _\- sends an object/person back to a place it has been to at some point in time. If Pyrrus touches an object (not person) he can send other objects back to the places it has been to. Travels in a burst of flame._

 _ **IMBUE - Not really an ability so to speak but alot of things (eg-armour) that the Firelord owns can be shrunk/grown depending on his current form.**_

 _AN-I just remembered fiendfyre *gulp* well it looks like im gonna be adding that to my online dictionary..._


	4. Pyre

"Hello I like to talk normally"

 _"I_ _think_ _you will Burrrn"_

 **"My** **voice of fire** **will consume you"**

 _ **"I am a**_ _ **servant of the Firelord**_ _ **and am**_ _ **talking outloud**_ _ **"**_

 _On an unrelated note If you like star wars/Jar Jar Binks, go to youtube and type in "Jar Jar Binks under the sea." Best shit I have ever seen, and I use the word 'shit' to describe the singing, but it's still amazing._

"The concentration of magic is higher here" Pyrrus strode into the Leaky Cauldron eyes darting towards the hidden wall, sensing a spike in magic. Striding over to the doorway with many eyes focused on him due to his strange outfit, even by wizarding standards. He summoned Sulfuras (AN-Smaller obviously) and pressed it against the wall, forcing his power through the hammer, using it as a conduit. As the magical wards gave way, grinding noise echoed through the small back room as the wall clunked open from the weight of the power given. Proceeding to stride up the street towards the marble behemoth that lay ahead Pyrrus gave little notice to the warning plaque on the front, knowing that if he wanted to destroy the bank, it wouldn't be particularly hard. As he walked through the doors instantly, all the goblins eyes snapped up, in disbelief or in fear of what walked in front of them. Walking up to the nearest goblin who quickly recovered from his gaze Pyrrus proceeded to address said goblin using his human voice.

"I will be taking an inheritance test and then going to whatever vaults I need to." To the surprise of the nearby onlookers, including the Weasley flock, the goblin only nodded his head in fear before scurrying away, Pyrrus trailing behind him.

"Rich snob" Spurted a now recovered Ron Weasley, face contorted in disgust. Unfortunately, for Ron Pyrrus's hearing was a bit better than he anticipated leaving Ron with a glare and a mental image of him implanted in Pyrrus's head alongside Dumbledore, not a good thing for him.

"Ronald Weasly" nagged a now annoyed Molly Weasley "If someone can cause that much fear to the goblins you don't want to make them an enemy." Rons subsequent pouting was ignored as the family walked off, not wanting Ron to embarrass them any longer.

"J-jus-pr-prick yo-your" the goblin started to instruct before being interrupted by an impacient Pyrrus.

"Get on with it, I dont have time for this." Snapped Pyrrus

"Of course, just put some blood in the bowl, here you ca..." the goblin stops as he notices Pyrrus's blood already in the bowl.

"Here you go" the goblin states nervously, handing Pyrrus the paper which now radiated red light.

 _ **PARENTS AND NAMES**_

 _Birth name - Harrison Potter._

 _Current name - Pyrrus Ragnaros._

 _Birth Parents - James Potter, Lily Potter._

 _Parents by blood adoption - Ragnaros the Firelord (Currently deceased), The Essence of Fire._

 _Parents by magic adoption - Ragnaros the Firelord (Currently deceased), The Essence of Fire._

 _ **TITLES AND HOUSES**_

 _Titles - The-Boy-Who-Lived, The Firelord, The Living Flame._

 _Heir to House Potter - Vault 687 (Disowned)._

 _Lord of Fire - Vault 2._

 _Lord of Magma - Shared with Vault 2._

 _Lord of Lava - Shared with Vault 2._

 _Lord of Ashes - Shared with Vault 2._

 _ **PROPERTIES**_

 _The Second Molten Core (Current Residence) - England._

 _Molten Core (Abandoned/Lost) - Unknown._

 _Any natural occuring landscape with fire or magma (e.g., volcanoes) - N/A._

 _Lava Lakes - Scotland._

 _Firelands - (Only accessible by creatures of flame without interferance) - Unknown._

 _Thousands of Underground Caves and Tunnel Sytems - N/A._

 _Anything Made/Consisting of Fire (Eg-Sun) - N/A._

 _ **MAGICAL ITEMS ON RECORD**_

 _Sulfuras - Hammer/Wand._

 _Molten Metal - Armour._

 _All Phoenix Feather Wands - Wand(s)._

 _Summoning, Creatures of Flame - (Cannot be taken) (Not Physical) - Summoning/Magic._

 _ **MISC**_

 _Numerous Magical Creatures Including Phoenixes, Dragons, Fire Elementals and Flamewakers._

 _Bodyguards - Firesworn, Greater Fire Elementals, Sons of Flame._

 _Personal Bodyguards - Ignatius (Flamewaker), Torch (Core Hound), Karr (Obsidian Elemental) (AN-Couldn't resist xD)._

 _ **Monetary Assets**_

 _-20 Billion Galleons in Jewels etc. (Approx)._

 _-6 Billion Galleons (Approx)._

 _-4 Billion Galleons in Tomes/Books (Approx)._

 _-60 Billion Galleons in Priceless Artefacts (Approx)._

 _-10 Billion Galleons in Properties (Claimable)._

 _-9000000000000000000+ Galleons in Properties (Unclaimable)._

 _Total Claimable Wealth - 90 Billion Galleons, 448,199,9935 Pounds._

"Good" Pyrrus turned to the goblin to address him "I want to take everything out of Gringotts."

"W-W-WHAT?" the goblin pleaded desperately "It-It would bankrupt us, please, at least, talk to the director of Gringotts."

 _"I'm not keeping my possessions with these insects, after all, when they're all burning, they can't exactly keep them safe."_ "No, I'm taking everything out, and I'm going to the vaults NOW." Relishing the terrified look on the goblins face Pyrrus walked towards him, fire flashing straight to vault 2 with the goblin, who was now so scared he was standing at least 5 feet back.

 **"Fire commands you, OPEN** " Pyrrus commanded as he put his palm on the door, inhaling the acrid smoke let off with a satisfied *sigh*. The door started swinging open with a creaking noise letting forth a wave of dust; the room exposed for the first time in thousands of years to the outside world. The walls of the room were eternally burning, casting a fiery light upon the contents of the vault. Gleaming golden coins were loosely thrown on a slope like a shape, vaguely resembling a dragon's den, as it was big enough to hold such a creature. In one corner shelves upon shelves of tomes, books and scrolls rested and in another many artefacts carelessly lay, piled up in mounds resembling junk heaps. In the centre two rings were surrounded by blazing runes, instantly Pyrrus went towards them. As he put the first one on, made of the red metal of his armour and cloaked with embers leaping off, he felt an instinctive rush of power go through him, already amplifying his fire. The second ring looked like a river of flowing lava and upon putting it on he knew it was a portkey to the Firelands, the true home of all creatures of flame, rather than just a 'forward base' like the Molten Core.

Smirking Pyrrus raised the Molten ring in the air before pouring his power into it causing all the objects in vault 2 and vault 13 to vanish, ported to his abode in the Firelands. Fortunately, it didn't take all the money and left about 1 million galleons, which were quickly deposited in a red bottomless bag. Scoffing at the now fainted goblin Pyrrus closed the vault with a loud bang echoing around the now empty vault and flashed to the first stop on his list 'Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.'

Easily pushing open the door Pyrrus strode into the store glancing around before he was acosted by a shop assistant. He had short black hair and was wearing a brown robe.

"Hogwarts right?" A small nod of confirmation from Pyrrus followed. "Well you will have to wait there" he explained, pointing to a mirror "we're quite busy at the minute." Before Pyrrus could complain the shop assistant had sped off, leaving Pyrrus annoyed.

Draco instantly noticed Pyrrus's clothes and assumed he was wealthy and as such Malfoy instincts dictate he talk to him. "Hogwarts too?" He asked, expecting something along the lines of "yes" or "you to?" however...

"Unless something changes, I know I am going." Draco recognised the arrogant attidude which further cemented him as a pureblood but just to make sure he decided to ask.

"Are you a pureblood to?"

"You mean wizarding parents" Pyrrus stated instead of asking which was followed by a cursory nod from Draco. "By birth parents, I would be half-blood. However, I was adopted by blood and magic and let's just say that my current parents have access to magic." Draco seemed satisfied and procceeded to introduce himself.

"I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy," He stated, exuding an aura of confidence.

"Pyrrus Ragnaros" Pyrrus awnsered back taking note of Draco's confused face.

"That's an odd name, although I suppose it fits your theme," He said looking at Pyrrus's clothes as Pyrrus smirked. "And I don't know of any wizarding family with the name Ragnaros," he asked, even more, confused than before.

"There hasn't been one eligible to take up the name for along time, alth-" Before Pyrrus could finish there was a loud shout from the entrance of the store followed by a flock of red haired humans swarming through the door. Pyrrus instantly recognised them from earlier, especially the one who called him a 'rich snob'. _"I'm going to enjoy burning him."_

"Of course, you would be hanging around with Malfoy, I bet you're a death eater too!" Ron shouted, wildly waving his finger in their direction.

"Weasel, I'm surprised you could even afford to buy clothes" Draco sneered in Ron's direction while Pyrrus looked just about ready to kill Ron, it seems becoming the Firelord didn't help his temper, in fact, it just made it worse

 _"If I see him again, I WILL PURGE THAT INSECT."_ Knowing that cauterizing him would not be the best idea if he wanted to find out everything about wizard fire Pyrrus made a hasty exit towards the other door after reluctantly paying and taking the mortal clothes.

 ***End Chapter***

 _ **POWERS (so far)**_

 _ **FLAME MATERIUM**_ _\- creates an outline of fire which forms a solid object of whatever is required._

 _ **INFERNO CURRENT**_ _\- sends an object/person back to a place it has been to at some point in time. If Pyrrus touches an object (not person) he can send other objects back to the places it has been to. Travels in a burst of flame._

 _ **Fire Flash -**_ _Pyrrus's version of apparation except the fact that if he teleports someone (Human/magical creature) with him they will end up with third degree burns (the worst) and will probably die soon after._

 _ **IMBUE - Not really an ability so to speak but alot of things (eg-armour) that the Firelord owns can be shrunk/grown depending on his current form.**_


	5. Hearth

"Hello I like to talk normally"

 _"I think you will Burrrn" _

**"My demonic voice of fire will consume you"**

 **"I am a servant of the Firelord and am talking out loud"**

"Magically enhanced voice across a large space" (Train Announcement)

 **'I am the sorting hat'**

 _AN - I'm sitting here looking at the amount of views in one day and I see 390... How many reviews? 1. It really doesn't take that long to type, "Good work, update please". And I know not everyone may like this fanfic but I'm pretty sure that if everyone who followed, hell even favorited reviewed this fanfic it would have a lot more. So please just take 5 seconds out of your day to post a review, idc what it is, if you rly want to then just put "A". That's it! Anything is fine really._

* * *

After finishing shopping, which was uneventful as the need for a wand was nullified by Sulfuras, Pyrrus willed himself to the Firelands. Shifting into his true form he was greeted by an amalgamation of rock, fire and magma from atop Sulfuron keep overlooking the Firelands. Making his way to the vault through the lava he started to read through the many tomes involving fire and magma and examine the objects in the corner.

*SEPTEMBER 1st*

 _"So this is platform nine and three-quarters, pathetic"_ Pyrrus thought as he looked up the station platform towards the train and sighed. Striding onto the train Pyrrus found an empty compartment before taking a book out of the Firelands. This particular one about hell-fire and how to use it effectively. Suddenly a redhead burst in, the same one from the store.

"Mind if I si-" he recited, before realizing who he was talking to. "Oh I don't want to sit near you, I'm friends with Harry Potter" Ron wildly exclaimed.

"Don't talk to me insect" Pyrrus shot at Ron, slipping into his actual voice which had the intended effect of making Ron dash out of the compartment as fast as possible. Pyrrus smirked before starting to read his book. Suddenly the door slammed open and a bushy haired brunette presented herself in the door.

"Have you seen a toad, Neville's lost his." She recounted in an 'i'm better than you voice', needless to say, it did not go well. Pyrrus was about to scare her off before a sadistic smirk made it's way onto his face.

"What's the name of his toad?" He queried in a light tone.

"Trevor" Hermione replied, clearly excited to try to get the toad back. Pyrrus raised his hand and summoned Trevor, reveling in the puzzled look on her face. He then picked up the toad and questioned Hermione.

"You seem smart, do you know the heat required to cause third-degree burns?"

"140º F but why does that ma-" She stopped talking when she realized that Trevor's skin was blistering. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING" She shouted in horror of what was happening.

"Oh, I'm just testing your theory" Pyrrus reasoned, increasing the heat causing Trevor to writhe in his hand. Smoke started pouring off Trevor, obscuring his pain filled face as Pyrrus madly grinned. When the smoke cleared blood was cascading out of Trevor's disfigured body and he was covered with red skin tissue. Pyrrus threw the toad at Hermione which landed on the floor with a splat, causing Hermione to go green. Pyrrus tilted his head in innocence before offering his hand towards her, which was now bathed in blood.

"If you want I can take him back?" Pyrrus volunteered in a sweet but sadistic tone leaving Hermione to run screaming out of the room, with the now dead toad caking the floor in blood. Fortunately, no one else came into the compartment for the rest of the journey, perhaps because of the extremely offputting smell emanating from the compartment.

"We have arrived at Hogwarts"

A young man's voice echoed throughout the train followed by the train coming to a slow grind accompanied by a high pitched screech. Pyrrus pushed several of the students, mostly first-years out of his way as he stepped off the train. He started walking down the platform towards the front of the train until he heard a deep, gruff voice.

"First years! First years this way!" Ignoring the larger than normal 'man' Pyrrus's eyes darted behind him towards an armada of boats and a lake... A lake... Pyrrus adopted a look of disgust and instantly decided against going over it, especially since he could sense a creature of the sea lurking under the water. Pyrrus glanced over to the other first years and saw a black haired boy talking to the red head who by now had a death sentence. "Let's see where those insects are going." Penetrating the boy's mental shields he found the location of the boats and flashed there, waiting for the rest of them to catch up. It was a large waiting hall with a staircase, at one end was a sturdy oak door, and at another a larger but similar door. Shifting into the shadows, which was hard considering his clothing, Pyrrus waited until the first years had arrived before moving out of the veil of darkness. As Hermione's eyes gazed around the room in wonder they found their mark on Pyrrus instantly adopting a look of fear until McGonagall walked in and addressed the crowd of first years.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. Now, in a few moments you will pass through these doors and join your classmates, but before you take your seats, you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Now while you're here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points. Any rule breaking, and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup." She turned to look at Pyrrus as she addressed him.

"Young man, where is your school uniform?" Pyrrus simply smirked before replying.

"The letter says I have to own it, not that I have to wear it." McGonagall stared at him, dumbfounded before turning away, ignoring him.

"Were ready, follow me," She said as she strode into the hall, Pyrrus trailing behind the other first years.

"This is pathetic, my castle in the Firelands is much more impressive than this, although they are mortals. I'm only here to learn about their fire, then I'm going to burn this place to the ground." Pyrrus ignored the hat as it began to sing and call out names, with some people getting more applause than others. One boy in particular who went to Gryffindor with the red head made the old man lean at the front of the table. _"Henry Potter, I assume he was my brother, puny insects getting RID OF ME, FOR HIM. I will show them how wrong they were, I'll start with him."_

"Pyrrus Ragnaros" McGonagall stated, looking up at Pyrrus as he strode forwards towards the hat. Dumbledore almost fell over the table with shock as Pyrrus approached the hat. Confused whispers danced around the various tables, mostly directed at his clothing or name.

Pyrrus ignored the chatter of the insects as he sat down on the stool, his eyes covered by the brown rim of the hat.

 **'What do we have here? Hmm, let's take a look.'**

Pyrrus let down his mental shields as the hat dove into his mind, unfortunately, he was aware that not only would the hat see his memories but also the ones he... 'inherited'.

Flashes of creatures, unknown to this world. Green flesh melting, boiling alive. Unending fields of screaming fire, capturing unfortunate mortals who stray into its territory. Flames flickering at the skin of countless tortured souls. The sadistic grin of the inferno's as they scorch the land, now uninhabitable for any life. The last light in the victim's eyes before they become ashes, drifting into the realm of the damned.

 **'No, NO. GET HIM AWAY'** The sorting hat screamed, shattering the eardrums of some of the teachers leaning a bit too close, Dumbledore included. **'SLYT-SLYTHERIN, O GOD, SLYTHERIN'** The occupants of the hall sat (AN-almost wrote stood) in shock at the hat's proclamation before McGonagall hastily picked it up, missing the shark-like grin Pyrrus directed at the hat and the terrified shudder that followed from it.

By now the whole hall was staring intently at Pyrrus and Fawkes who was perched on his shoulder. After a long period of silence apart from the hollow sound of Pyrrus walking towards the Slytherin table, he sat down on the empty part of the table. Dumbledore regained his bearings and addressed the crowd of students with a smile on his face.

"Welcome to a new year of Hogwarts! For all the new students may I remind you that the forbidden forest is indeed forbidden." He stopped for a second before remembering something at the prompt of a nod from a decrepit old man, standing conspicuously in the corner. "Also, the third-floor corridor is off limits" He started to announce, his eyes meticulously scanning the tables for Pyrrus and Henry. "For those who do not wish do die a most painful death." Discarding the rumors now spreading amongst the students he raised his hands and clapped, causing food to appear before announcing

"Let the feast begin!"

* * *

 _AN-Sorry for the slow updates but I had a fever so yeah... sorry :(_


	6. AN - Rewrite?

Sorry about the lack of updates but this is just here to let you know that I am no longer updating this story, I don't like how it turned out and am not happy with the writing.

HOWEVER

I will be re-writing the story in the near-future, can't give an exact date but I have a plan with maybe a few twists in it. Hopefully, it will be better; see you then.


	7. Rewrite notice

THE REWRITE IS NOW UPLOADED! Sorry it took so long but I wanted to make sure I didn't fuck it up like I did the other one.

Also make sure you go look at DZ2's stories, they're absolutely amazing and definitely helped in terms of keeping me motivated. I don't know how he updates so fast though.

Go check out the first chapter. Second one is completed and will be prob uploaded next week!


End file.
